


Bicycles and Unicorns

by seanchaidh



Series: Great Expectations [3]
Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: M/M, mpreg (past)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanchaidh/pseuds/seanchaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first time Joanna's been home in a while, and someone's very happy to see her.  From the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/"><b>bridge2sickbay</b></a> prompt: Kirk, Joanna - Today, my 7 year old brother skipped up to me and said "I think you would make a beautiful unicorn". I quite agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bicycles and Unicorns

_**STXI Drabble - Bicycles and Unicorns**_  
Title: Bicycles and Unicorns  
Author: Seanchaidh  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Pairing and Characters: Joanna McCoy, Kirk/McCoy  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but fanfic is IDIC.

Summary: It's the first time Joanna's been home in a while, and someone's very happy to see her. From the [](http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile)[**bridge2sickbay**](http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/) prompt: Kirk, Joanna - Today, my 7 year old brother skipped up to me and said "I think you would make a beautiful unicorn". I quite agree.

Part of the same series as [Great Expectations](http://seanchaidh.livejournal.com/1120477.html) and [The Coming of the Stork](http://seanchaidh.livejournal.com/1178509.html).

  


"Jo!"

That was her only warning before she was tackled from the side. Joanna let her bag drop to the ground as she wrapped her arms around her brother's skinny frame. David had grown since the last time she'd seen him, but he wasn't too big to pick up.

"Hey, squirt," she said, and then twirled him around until he laughed, his face red from exertion. She set him down and watched him waver a bit on his feet, grinning. "Where's Dad?"

He pointed to the house as he bent down to get her bag. She noticed the scrapes on his knees, and she couldn't help the eyerolling. They shared the McCoy colouring, but David was definitely a Kirk as far as dare-devilry went. Half of their dad's grey hair came from David's little stunts.

"What did you do to your knees?" she asked as they made their way to the front door.

David's smile lit up his face. "I took off my training wheels."

"Your dads didn't?" she asked.

"Dad said I wasn't ready," he said, "and Daddy was going to, but he got called into a meeting with Spock. So I decided to do it myself."

"And then what happened?"

"I'm working on my balance." The way he said it matter-of-factly made him sound years older than seven. "I'll stick to grass in the meantime."

Joanna smiled at him. "Good idea. Want me to fix your knees?"

"Okay," he said with a sweet smile. "You know, Jo, I think you would make a beautiful unicorn."

She blinked. "A unicorn?"

"Yeah." And whatever else he would've said was forgotten as they got into the front foyer as he suddenly yelled. "Dad, Daddy! Jo's here!"

Her dad came in first, scowling at the volume. "David, use your indoor voice."

David just blinked. "Dad, Jo's here."

"What did you do to your knees?" Dad demanded, but paused long enough to pull Joanna into a hug. She laughed softly into his shoulder, squeezing him tightly. "Hi, sweetpea, good to see you."

"Go take care of him," she said a moment later, letting go.

Dad smiled wryly, and stepped over to pick David up. "Come on, baby boy, let's get you fixed up."

"I'm not a baby," David protested. "And Jo said she's fix 'em."

"No, Joanna just came in," Dad said. "Let her relax for a bit. She can fix your knees next time, and no, that's not permission to do something crazy again."

Laughing to herself as David protested, Joanna left her bag in the front hall as she went looking for Jim. She found him in the kitchen, where he was standing at the counter making a sandwich.

"You need to check David's bike," she said from the doorway. "And I think I'm insulted. I'm home after a training cruise, and you didn't come see me at the door."

Jim set down his knife and came over for a hug. "I figured you'd want to see your dad and Davey first. I'm making lunch."

"What kind of lunch?" she asked, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Only a certain cadet's favorite sandwich," Jim said.

She peered around him and grinned. "Pulled pork?"

"Yup."

"Oh, we'll make a proper southerner out of you yet," she said, laughing as she pulled away to go wash her hands. "Let me help."

Jim waved her away. "I've got it, Jojo. You can pour our drinks, if you want. And what's this about Davey's bike?"

"He took off his training wheels, apparently," she said. "Dad's upstairs fixing his knees."

Jim smiled to himself. "Oh, my mother will be so pleased to hear that."

"What, parents get the children they deserve?" she teased.

"You'd have to be ten times grouchier than Bones if that saying were true," Jim said.

Joanna thought about that for a moment and then snorted. "Well, according to David, I'd make a beautiful unicorn."

"I don't know, the horn would wreck that lovely McCoy forehead of yours," Jim said. "You'd also probably poke me with it. That said, yeah, your little brother's a pretty smart guy for a seven year old."

"That's because he's a McCoy," Joanna countered, and then leaned in to steal another hug from Jim. "And thanks."

"And speaking of..." Jim eyed her for a moment. "As your stepdad, I feel it's my duty to ask if there's special male, female or species of indeterminate gender in your life. Mostly so I can help you break the news gently to your father, and possibly your mother."

"I'll let you know," Joanna promised.

Her dad came back down a few minutes later, preceded by an excited David -- his knees pink with new skin -- who insisted on carrying food to the table and almost managing to not spill a thing. She saw her dad and Jim share a quick kiss before Dad cleaned up the mess, and then they were sitting down for lunch.

It was the best meal Joanna had enjoyed in a long time.


End file.
